Destrozado
by AltairMercer
Summary: Todo comienza como un trabajo normal, un padre furioso y un chico que no sabe que hacer con su vida. Todo termina con un Vidic enojado, un secuestro y decisiones que Clay tendrá que tomar para salir vivo de esta.


_Realmente no estoy del todo familiarizada con la historia de Clay, vi el DLC y tal pero hay cosas que no me quedaron el claro. Este fic puede tener algunos errores y tal, pero quise escribir de un personaje que podría haber tenido mucho protagonismo en AC, y Ubisoft no se lo dió: Clay Kaczmarek/ Sujeto 16._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

SUJETO 16

-Vidic, ¿Acaso no tienes nada que decir? – Vidic miraba fijamente la ventana, la calle, los autos, y la ausencia de árboles. Giró la cabeza y miró a Clay.  
-¿Que quieres? – Clay dudó que decir por un momento – Llevo un buen rato aquí sin hacer nada, ¿Que pasó con Lucy? – El sujeto llevaba rato sin decir nada, sentado en el Animus esperando hacer algo útil, deseando irse a otro lado. La idea de viajar a las memorias de sus antepasados era algo que le fascinaba, tal vez por eso trabajaba sin recibir ninguna paga sin quejarse.  
-No volverá por un buen rato. – Vidic suspiró -¿Sabes? Puedes irte a tu casa, al menos por un largo rato. Recuerda, te vigilamos siempre, sr... ka..., Señor Clay.  
-Soy Kaczmarek. – Vidic se volvió a dar vuelta ignorandolo y siguió mirando inexpresivo la ventana, esperando que algo impresionante pasara milagrosamente.  
Clay tomó sus cosas y se fue, esto de trabajar en Abstergo no era tan malo, ¿Que podría salir mal?

-¡Llegué! – Harold miró a Clay furioso, como si lo fuera a golpear y dejarlo inconsciente en cualquier momento.  
-¿En donde se supone que estabas? – Clay se esperaba algo malo desde que abrió la puerta, no tenía un muy buen trato con su familia y discutían muy seguido, su padre quería que su "querido" hijo tuviera un trabajo importante, pero nada le importaba mas que el dinero.  
-Trabajando. – Su padre quería reírse, no le creería ni en cientos de posibilidades que su hijo estuviera trabajando. Se la pasaba en psicologos, en busca de trabajo, y con un tal "William Miles"  
-¿Tu? ¿Trabajando? Veremos cuanto tiempo aguantas allí. ¿De cuantos empleos te han despedido? ¿De cuantas universidades te han denegado?– Clay lo ignoró y se fue, dejandolo solo, hablando tan solo con una diminuta mosca que pasaba frente a sus ojos. -¿A donde crees que te vas? – Clay se dió vuelta, lo miró y se fue sin decir mas.

Sintió un extraño sonido en un arbusto, y estaba convencido que no fue su gato. Se acercó y revisó, cuando salió un individuo que estaba colocando una camara de vigilancia, probablemente empleado de Abstergo.

-¿Que te crees que estás haciendo? – Dijo Clay preocupado y a la vez estaba tentado a reirse. El empleado de Abstergo no sabía que decir y se quedó congelado, salió corriendo pero uno de los cables se enredó en su pie y terminó comiendo pasto.  
-Y-yo... Vidic... – Clay no podía evitar reírse, sabía que Vidic había mandado algunos empleados a que lo vigilaran constantemente, pero si que eran bastante torpes.  
-Deberías tener mas cuidado, de espía no servirías, tan solo digo. – luego de decir eso, pensó y le pareció una extraña ídea que pusieran camaras en su casa, tomó conciencia y comenzó a amenazar al empleado con que se fuera, si su padre se enteraba de que estaba siendo constantemente monitoreado, lo echaría a la calle a dormir en la cucha del perro.

Caminó un largo rato por el parque, solo por escapar de su padre y familia. Los malditos recuerdos de su niñez venían a su cabeza, el inocente pensamiento de querer ser astronauta en especial. Luego de ir a Abstergo debería visitar a William, su humor había cambiado mucho desde que lo había conocido y se había integrado al credo de los asesinos, sonaba algo infantil, pero así era. Sus visitas al psicologo habían disminuído cada vez mas.

Perdido en sus pensamientos miró al parque, y se dio cuenta de que toda la gente que estaba ahi había desaparecido en un segundo. Había una camioneta en la esquina, no le dio tiempo a verla cuando ya todo se había vuelto negro.

_2 horas despues..._

Clay había despertado en una habitación que ya conocía, la había visto cada vez que se metía al Animus. Vidic entró con cara de decepción tomando café, cosa que constituía casi todo el tiempo de su rutina.  
-Con que escapando de la vigilancia, ¿eh Clay? – Clay sabía muy bien que había hecho un lío mas grande que una torre al insultar y echar a ese empleado.  
-Tu te lo haz buscado. – Vidic salió y las puertas se cerraron, se escuchaba la voz de Lucy que discutía energicamente defendiendo a Clay, pero nada salió bien, y el asesino tuvo que quedarse ahi por casi 5 horas, sin poder hacer nada. Una vez que se cansó, caminó hacia el baño y notó que sobre una de las paredes se podía oír perfectamente sus conversaciones, hablaban de alguien llamado "Desmond Miles" y que si no ayudaba a cooperar siguiendo lo que ellos querían, llegaría un momento en el que sin otra alternativa tendrían que reemplazarme con el.


End file.
